


Pandora's Box

by pennedgalaxyarchive (pennedgalaxy)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedgalaxy/pseuds/pennedgalaxyarchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim was twelve years old his father mysteriously vanished, disappearing into the misty confines of Gotham city, never to return. Twenty years have passed, and with the help of his colleague and brother in arms, Harvey, he's about to unravel the mystery of his father's disappearance, and perhaps even that of Gotham itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora's Box

The city was blanketed by mist, the road before them was cracked and curved in all the wrong ways, it was a city of darkness and even darker apparitions, it was a city that had been erased from as many maps as possible at the turn of the century, it was a city the world had desperately tried to forget. Gotham city was considered the most dangerous metropolis in all of America, perhaps in all the world.

Jim, despite Harvey’s pleas otherwise, had taken a job from Fish Mooney, an old witch ‘friend’ of Harvey’s, to enter Gotham city and to dispose of its griffin ruler, Falcone. The two paranormal investigators had argued back and forth before deciding to locate a map leading to the town’s location. So when Harvey Bullock parked his car on the dusty crossroads, moving it to stand just before the city entrance, both he and Jim knew only trouble awaited them beyond those blackened gates.

 “Looks like we’re finally here.” Jim remarked as they gazed upon the road ahead.

Harvey raised an eyebrow and leaned a shoulder on the steering wheel to stare at Jim incredulously. “And we only had to fight off a pack of werewolves in New Jersey, stake a vamp in Michigan and get a fairy drunk in Maryland to get here. I’m practically filled with optimism.” He spared Jim a concerned side glance. “This job better be worth it, Jimbo.”

Jim nodded. “After we’re done though, I want to poke around a bit.”

Harvey sighed, adjusted the rear-view mirror and pulled his keys from the car, his next words came at the same time as the sound of his car’s engine shutting down. “This is about your old man, isn’t it?”

Jim frowned and made as if to argue but no words would leave his throat.

Jim Gordon, in a few short words, was an odd man. Courageous, moral, bright but occasionally short tempered, he would’ve made a good cop or an attorney, like his old man, but like many things in Jim’s life, fate had decided to take a different turn.

This particular turn, as some, mainly Harvey, would call it, took a hard swerve left into Crazyville, as had Jim’s father’s car that very evening his life, and fate, had changed. When Jim was twelve his father disappeared, Honda Prelude and all, into the misty confines of Gotham city, and like everyone else who had ever dared to brave the darkened city, he had never returned.

It had been twenty years, give or take, since that day and Jim was still just as determined as ever to find out his father’s fate, to finally bring closure to a mystery two decades in the making.

Jim clenched his fist around the door handle and gave Harvey an unreadable look over his shoulder. “Let’s just get going, we’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

Harvey shook his head, annoyed by the blatant dismissal. “Whatever you say, man.” He replied casually before opening the car door and stepping out into the open. Jim quickly followed and the first thing the two of them noticed was just how cold the air felt around them, it was as if the area was in a perpetual autumn, if not quite nearing winter.

Harvey gave a shiver as his breath turned into cold mist that twirled around his lips, he placed his hands into his coat pockets. “Kinda wish I’d packed a parka and some oversized mittens.” Harvey complained.

Jim rolled his eyes and placed a gloved hand on the butt of his holstered gun. “Either way your terrible fashion choices always freak out the supernatural.”

Harvey faux gasped and placed a hand to his heart. “That cuts me real deep, Jim.”

Jim opened his mouth to give some kind of retort but he was immediately silenced by an odd whooshing noise and Harvey’s, obviously manly, scream. Jim immediately ducked behind the car as Harvey struggled in the grip of, what appeared to be, a giant octopus or some kind of squid.

The creature looked like a mass of thick, slick appendages and appeared to have little to no higher brain functions, whatever it intended with Harvey it was clearly of a more base nature.

“A little help here, partner!”

Jim raised his gun and fired at the creature, he blinked when the bullets did nothing, not even penetrating the skin. “I’m going to need the special ammunition.” He shouted to Harvey before pausing to open the car door, grabbing what he needed.

“Jim Gordon: Professional Moron.” Harvey growled as he kicked at the creature, keeping it momentarily busy. “Sure, sure, take your time, I’ve got _all day_ , pal.”

Jim rolled his eyes, inserted a new clip of ammunition, aimed his pistol upwards and fired at the green tentacle holding Harvey upside down by his ankle, the creature gave a foul hiss as its limb ripped from its flesh, dropping Harvey to floor with a dull thud. Not taking any chances Jim fired two more bullets until the creature slivered back into the darkness from whence it came. “And look who just saved your ass. Pretty good for a professional moron, don’t you think?”

Harvey got up off of the ground, dusting his jacket of grime and of monster fluids he didn’t want to consider in depth, lest his sanity become as fleeting as Jim’s common sense. “Yeah, yeah, you want a medal?” Harvey paused and grimaced as he looked at the appendage making a bloody puddle on the floor. "I’m not exactly ecstatic about being molested by a Cthulhu wannabe, Jim.”

“I don’t know, Harvey.” Jim began with a teasing tone. “You seemed to be enjoying it.”

“Pfft.” Harvey replied, his fist meeting Jim’s shoulder. “I’m kinky, you fucker, but even I’m not that weird.” He continued with a laugh. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this shit.”

At that Jim raised an eyebrow at Harvey and tilted his head to look at the other man. “If I recall correctly it was your contact that gave us this job in the first place.”

Harvey gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “Semantics, Jim, semantics.”

Jim shook his head incredulously and pointed to the gate ahead of them. “You ready?” He asked Harvey.

Harvey nodded as he flicked the safety off of his own gun. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied before the two of them moved forward, the door opening with a creaky hiss. Little did they know of the horrors that awaited them.

 


End file.
